The present development or developments relate generally to a form used in the construction industry for the pouring and forming of concrete, but more particularly to re-usable, adjustable forms.
In the laying of various types of tile or like building materials for construction or re-modeling it is often desirable for the operator to have the use of a set of forms which he can use to create a desired concrete formation of a desired height, width and length. A typical formation may include a curb for water retention, as for example in a construction of a shower. Concrete formation construction projects vary in size as a consequence of the particular project. Forms are generally made using dimensional lumber purchased specifically to accommodate a specific formation dimension. The lumber then is further cut to meet the desired finish concrete formation size, height, width and length. After the concrete for the formation is poured and time is allowed for the concrete to set, the forms are removed. The use of wood forms allows for one to cut them to fit each formation, but in such usages, the forms are virtually useless in future applications. All projects are necessarily of varying dimension and the stockpiling of various “used forms” is not reasonable. The dissipation of the water from the cement mix into the wood form also has a negative effect on the wood. Such water influx causes the wood to warp and twist. Once the securing devices are released the wood assumes a varied shape due to water absorption.
Thus it can be found desirable to achieve a form which can be adjusted/modified to appropriate alternative dimensions and then re-used over and over; as well as to alternatively or additionally, optionally achieve a form which may be resistant to water and will have no resulting ill effects due to exposure to water.